1. Field
An exemplary embodiment of this invention relates to the field of motion analysis and understanding. More specifically one exemplary embodiment relates at least to a method and a system capable of analyzing and understanding the motion that a body, carrying a device equipped with a camera of any kind, undertakes using the video sequence that the camera captures. Another exemplary embodiment of this invention relates to a method and a system capable of distinguishing the environment that the body carrying the camera-equipped device is in and even identifying the person that operates the camera-equipped device.
2. Background
Camera motion analysis and understanding is an important part of understanding video content, and plays a significant role in video browsing, retrieval, editing, printing, etc., in many multimedia systems, including personal computers (PCs), stationary or portable digital entertainment systems, cameras, and mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, etc.
Existing approaches to motion analysis and content understanding are too slow for common processing systems like PCs and embedded systems like these used in smart cameras and smart mobile appliances (smartphones, tablets, or the like). Existing approaches are typically designed for specific tasks, e.g., tracking the movement of a person (with a known-face model) or a car (with a pre-defined car model), and because of these simplifications have a limited general applicability.